With the development of the mobile technology, many traditional electronic products begin to be added functions of mobility. For example, the watch that was only used to inform the time, now can be connected to the internet through the smart phone or the home network to display incoming calls information, twitter and news feeds, and weather information and so on.
This new watches are called smart watch, some of them are sold on the market, and some of them are in the sample testing stage. This kind of product is designed for consumers to use in the case that the consumers are not convenient to use the intelligent mobile phone, for example when the consumers are riding a bike or carrying many things in the hand.
The concept of smart watch had appeared at least before 2000: Microsoft launched such a product in 2003. Many companies have started selling this kind of products, including Sony, Pebble developed by financing channel and Italian company i'm.
Sony “SmartWatch”
This kind of product needs to be used with Sony Xperia, and also can be compatible with most of the Android mobile phone based on the Android system version 2.1 and above. This kind of smart phone has a color touch screen, original wristband is black rubber wristband, five different shapes of wristbands also may be chosen.
Because such smart watch needs to receive information from the mart phone, the smart watch can't be apart from the smart phone for too long. Bluetooth wireless communication distance between the watch and smart phones is about 30 feet. This watch has no sound function, but it is equipped with a vibration alert function, and it is not easy for the consumers to miss the received short message. In addition, this smart watch has no input function, and can only send some preset simple reply, such as “busy now” and so on. The used e-mail program of the smart watch is Gmail, but e-mail attachments can not be read on the watch. SmartWatch requires two applications to be set, namely LiveWare Manager and SmartWatch, these two applications can be downloaded for free from Google Play. Most Xperia phones are preloaded with LiveWare program.
WIMM One
A company called WIMM Labs in Los Altos, Calif. also introduced a similar smart watches called WIMM One, the product is mainly designed for developers. WIMM One is slightly larger than Sony's SmartWatch, built more powerful processors and two wireless communication function, Bluetooth and WiFi, so it can work through the home network. WIMM One can be used for 30 hours on one charge. The smart watch is preloaded six applications, users can also download more free apps from WIMM Micro App Store Beta.
Smart Watch Pebble
A company called Allerta in American released a new smart watch Pebble, this is their second product since Pulse's was launched in 2009. The smart “selling point” of Pebble is that it can be communicated with your iPhone or Android phone via Bluetooth, as long as a telephone, SMS comes in, the watch will vibrate to remind the user timely, also the messages, weather and schedule may be checked in the watch.
The technical solution in the prior art has the following technical problem:
the terminal equipment provided by the prior art can only achieve a very simple reminder function, and is unable to detect the user's body data (such as heart rate and blood oxygen content and other indices).